


loser squad

by eliiiwhyyy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gay, Group chat, Hetero, Kik Chat, M/M, Multi, OOC maybe, Some angst, chat fic, i might add more youtubers later?? idk yet, mainly fluff, so much gay, these are just the youtubers i watch mainly lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: danisnotinteresting: somepewdiepie: people need a lifedanisnotinteresting: fuck uaka a lame group chat that im trying out kill me





	1. screm

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, i apologise  
> im having mental health issues, really bad ones so im holding off on majority of my fics (as if i work on them anyway ha) so i decided to work on something easy  
> idk if this will be easy BUT WHATEVS  
> im not funny btw prepare to cringe
> 
> these are the youtubers i know the most btw so dont be surprised at the fact that there are some that you might not know or ones that you love that arent there, sorry 
> 
> anyways enjoy

**red man invited blue boi, scheid, danisnotinteresting, pewdiepie, lessamazingphil, marziacutiepie and cuteblonde4hire to the chat!**

 

**red man named the chat 'HELP'**

 

red man: HELP

 

blue boi: what

 

cuteblonde4hire: what?

 

blue boi: JINX

 

cuteblonde4hire: ethan you cant do that :((( 

 

red man: OK STOP FLIRTING FOR TWO SECONDS I NEED HE L P

 

blue boi: u havent even said what u need help with jfc

 

pewdiepie: oh my god 

 

danisnotinteresting: some

 

pewdiepie: people need a life

 

danisnotinteresting: fuck u

 

lessamazingphil: dan no :( 

 

pewdiepie: where tf is my girlfriend

 

marziacutiepie: here !! 

 

cuteblonde4hire: marZIA 

 

marziacutiepie: !!! amy !! c: 

 

red man: *sigh*

 

scheid: mark i thought we said no more group chats

 

red man: i need help stfu

 

blue boi: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED HELP WITH

 

red man: OK LET ME EXPLAIN EVERYONE SHUT UP

 

pewdiepie: yes sir

 

red man: okay so

 

red man: i was given a task for extra credit because im failing drama

 

red man: SHUT UP AMY

 

cuteblonde4hire: i wasnt saying anything

 

red man: and she asked me to get together a huge group of people to record a short film and that i cant just have like myself and someone else

 

red man: so u guys are helping

 

pewdiepie: what if i didnt want to

 

red man: too bad swedish fuck

 

pewdiepie: rude

 

danisnotinteresting: um what about anxiety

 

red man: i thought about that, you dont have to have a big part dan and if you wanna stay behind the camera u can

 

danisnotinteresting: thank

 

cuteblonde4hire: wait markimoo can we add more people? it might be good to get others in and make it some big production

 

red man: idk anyone else though

 

cuteblonde4hire: ill add my girlfriend !! 

 

**cuteblonde4hire added cutebrunette4hire to the chat!**

 

cuteblonde4hire: mark you know kirstie but hi everyone else meet kirstie

 

cutebrunette4hire: hihi! 

 

marziacutiepie: omg kirstie

 

cutebrunette4hire: omg maRZIA

 

pewdiepie: what 

 

pewdiepie: sup 

 

danisnotinteresting: wait are you that really short girl that partners with me for chemistry

 

cutebrunette4hire: its not my fault im short >:( 

 

cuteblonde4hire: she's the perfect height back off noodle man 

 

cutebrunette4hire: <3

 

cuteblonde4hire: <3 <3

 

danisnotinteresting: im offended

 

blue boi: pls change ur names im getting a headache

 

cuteblonde4hire: fine >:( 

 

**cuteblonde4hire changed their name to amy maldonado**

 

**cutebrunette4hire changed their name to kirstie nelson**

 

kirstie nelson: <3

 

pewdiepie: gay

 

red man: is this enough people pls this is important more important than cute stuff

 

kirstie nelson: oh amy explained what you need help with! i could add some more people, they're my best friends!

 

kirstie nelson: they also love to act btw they're both drama queens

 

red man: PLEASE 

 

**kirstie nelson added baritone bitch and tenor twat to the chat!**

 

tenor twat: ugh we were busy

 

baritone bitch: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

kirstie nelson: sHUSH

 

kirstie nelson: mark meet your new drama queens scott and mitch

 

tenor twat: bitch i own that title

 

baritone bitch: wait what? 

 

baritone bitch: why are we even here

 

red man: ur needed pls help

 

amy maldonado: fellas we're recruiting actors to stay in a full length movie, courtesy of director mark fischbach

 

red man: that me

 

tenor twat: SCOTT WE'RE DOING IT

 

baritone bitch: sounds like fun! 

 

red man: i need to do some extra credit so i need to film a short film

 

red man: and i need more help 

 

baritone bitch: oh i know someone who could help 

 

**baritone bitch added its britney to the chat!**

 

baritone bitch: ryland should be able to help too

 

its britney: what

 

danisnotinteresting: isnt that meme meant to be "its britney bitch"

 

its britney: i forgot to add the bitch on and just keep forgetting to change it ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯

 

pewdiepie: what is that face 

 

its britney: ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯

 

**red man named the chat '¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯'!**

 

pewdiepie: kys

 

its britney: so wait what am i helping out? 

 

red man: are you an actor?

 

its britney: sorta??

 

its britney: i mean im gay if that helps

 

red man: DONE

 

red man: welcome to the cast

 

its britney: oh,, yay?

 

lessamazingphil: wait what's the movie gonna be about??

 

red man: well it has to be about some sort of problem with society, so what's something that affects all of us

 

pewdiepie: oh shit

 

marziacutiepie: you're all... lgbt+ right? i dont know :c i hope im right about that, i dont wanna offend anyone!! 

 

red man: im pan i think

 

pewdiepie: ur a pan?

 

**red man changed the chat name to 'shut the fuck up felix'!**

 

pewdiepie: rude

 

amy maldonado: kirstie and i are bi!

 

baritone bitch: oh heck im pan too

 

red man: ayyeeee

 

blue boi: idk what i am ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯

 

pewdiepie: KILL IT

 

amy maldonado: its ok eth you dont have to have a label!

 

scheid: bisexual here 

 

red man: oh ur alive

 

scheid: i got caught in maths, thanks

 

red man: no probs

 

tenor twat: full on gay

 

its britney: ditto

 

lessamazingphil: dan and i are just.. we dont like labels

 

danisnotinteresting: i hate categorising myself sorry

 

red man: its ok

 

red man: so it should be lgbt+ related then right? 

 

marziacutiepie: felix and i are allies so!!

 

red man: gay it is


	2. all star pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amazingdan: SOME
> 
> blue boi: BODY ONCE TOLD ME
> 
> pewdiepie: THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be updated every wednesday and saturday!!

amazingdan: some

 

blue boi: BODY ONCE TOLD ME

 

pewdiepie: THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

 

blue boi: I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED

 

red man: its maths u fuckers

 

pewdiepie: lol im at mcdonalds 

 

red man: FELIX 

 

amazingdan: usually id be against takeout from mcdonalds but can you grab me a big mac 

 

pewdiepie: sure thing buddy

 

amazingdan: thank

 

red man: felix,,, u have maths,,, what the fuck

 

pewdiepie: i was hungry

 

pewdiepie: also can you grab me the homework thanks

 

red man: no

 

marziacutiepie: ive got it!! c:

 

pewdiepie: MY LOVE OF MY LIFE

 

red man: goddammit marzia 

 

marziacutiepie: sorry but felix wouldn't have been able to pass!! i dont want him to repeat the year!! :c

 

pewdiepie: my wife thank u bless ur soul ur too good for me

 

blue boi: i want someone who is true like that

 

red man: ur not skipping im not letting u

 

blue boi: wow ok dad 

 

pewdiepie: hahahah rekt

 

blue boi: >:(

 

amy maldonado: i wouldnt let you either eth

 

blue boi: u guys arent my parents

 

red man: sometimes i have to wonder 

 

pewdiepie: gonna break it up here but does anyone else want mcdonalds

 

blue boi: cant because allergies :( 

 

pewdiepie: tf are you allergic to

 

blue boi: nuts

 

pewdiepie: oh shit really

 

blue boi: thats why im always checking food and why mark panics if i dont check

 

red man: i dont panic

 

blue boi: yes u do

 

amazingdan: now that we know we'll keep an eye out 

 

philisnotonfire: we wouldnt want you to die

 

philisnotonfire: also felix you should be at school

 

pewdiepie: then who would get mcdonalds for his pals?

 

amazingdan: he has a point

 

philisnotonfire: dan you shouldn't be condoning this >:( 

 

red man: grab me a quarter pounder felix

 

pewdiepie: sure thing buddy ol pal

 

amy maldonado: ill take a frozen fanta 

 

pewdiepie: anyone else bc im about to order

 

philisnotonfire: *sighs* 

 

philisnotonfire: ill take a cheeseburger then thanks 

 

pewdiepie: OK DONE

 

red man: all hail felix mcdonalds delivery boy


	3. enter shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad bands together for their new friend

amazingdan: i want death

 

amazingdan: im seriously thinking about it

 

amazingdan: im gonna kms

 

markimoo: are you ok

 

amazingdan: no

 

**pewdiepie changed his name to living meme!**

 

living meme: i saw what happened, dan you doing okay? 

 

amazingdan: idk

 

philisnotonfire: dan im coming to find you.

 

amazingdan: wait no phil im okay dont skip class 

 

philisnotonfire: clearly you arent, i know you dan 

 

**amazingdan has left the chat!**

 

markimoo: oh fuck 

 

its britney: shit phil find him

 

philisnotonfire: ill keep you guys updated 

 

\--

 

living meme: is everything okay?? its been two hours 

 

philisnotonfire: dan had a panic attack and his teacher made fun of him because it was over a presentation

 

amy maldonado: is he okay now?

 

philisnotonfire: yes, one second

 

**philisnotonfire added loser to the chat!**

 

philisnotonfire: he's calm now but,, 

 

living meme: who tf called him loser only i can do that 

 

living meme: ill figHT THEM

 

loser: its fine lmao nothing i cant deal with 

 

loser: anyways sorry about before

 

amy maldonado: its okay, are you doing better dan?

 

loser: im fine im just a bit shaky 

 

loser: i got a detention for running out of class, and phil did too so now i feel bad

 

philisnotonfire: dan id run out of class any day when you need me

 

philisnotonfire: you know that 

 

living meme: wow gay

 

blue boi: detention? thats not right

 

loser: eh 

 

loser: but ill make them take back phil's detention

 

philisnotonfire: dan dont 

 

blue boi: hold on 

 

**blue boi has left the chat!**

 

markimoo: oh god no 

 

**markimoo has left the chat!**

 

scheid: i better stop those two

 

**scheid has left the chat!**

 

loser: ?? 


	4. i lied about the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD unfortunately
> 
> anyways sorry about being inactive, ive been having a lot of issues lately (read: mental breakdowns every day) and im still not doing okay, but i dont wanna disappoint anyones
> 
> anyways who cares about the author?? illl let u get on with the story

its britney: update time??? 

 

**living meme added blue boi to the chat!**

 

living meme: SPEAK

 

blue boi: im so fucking mad right now

 

**blue boi added red man to the chat!**

 

blue boi: tell them what happened because i cant handle it.

 

red man: right well we all got detention because we tried to stand up for dan

 

red man: eth lost his shit and got himself suspended and broke down in front of her; she didn't care 

 

red man: so now amy's comforting him and we're about to talk to the principal

 

living meme: holy shit

 

loser; it's intense, i feel so bad

 

red man: don't dan, eth gets this way with all of his friends and especially when they're being mistreated

 

**red man added silver grandpa to the chat!**

 

silver grandpa: im meeting with the principal now, you guys should get to that detention

 

red man: right

 

living meme: keep us updated 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made this a bit angsty im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is spaceyriley pls hmu i have no friends


End file.
